Falling for him
by peacemaker88
Summary: Jasmine tries to get over Logan by going to the dance with Owen. What happens when she see Logan and Erin together? Will she finally get the guy of her dreams or is she destined to be alone? Jogan with small hints of Larrett and DeliaxBrandon.


**Hey guys. So I have been having writer's block for a while and I couldn't think of any good ideas for the falling for who jogan fanfiction then I saw this adorable jogan picture and inspiration struck. Just to let you know, I haven't seen the episode falling for who yet so I don't know if jogan gets today. Also on a note, it's my two sisters' birthday today (they're twins) and it's also the first day of summer vacation for us so I'll be updating stories more often. Well that's it and remember I love you all and here's the story.**

Jasmine's P.O.V

I was standing in the school gym talking to Lindy and Delia, telling Lindy what an amazing job she did on the decorations. Lindy was on the dance committee and she was in charge of all the decorations. I looked around the gym, admiring the white fairy lights hanging around the doorways, the gorgeous sparkly red backdrop for pictures, and the red and silver balloons bundles hung around everywhere.

I was about to go on and tell Lindy that I was going to grab some punch when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with my date, Owen. I smiled up at him, feeling slightly guilty because part of the reason I asked him to be my date to the dance was to get over Logan. The other part of the reason he was my date because he was cute, sweet, a perfect gentleman, and he also happens to be a great dancer. My mind was telling me he was a great guy and I should give him a chance but my heart still thinks Logan is the one for me.

''May I have this dance?'', Owen asked, he bowed slightly and held his hand out to me. I hesitated for a second, wondering if I made a mistake of going to the dance with him. Then I thought better of it and let all my doubts fly out the window.

''I love to.'', I said, smiling confidently and feeling more like my old self. I gave him my hand and he led me on to the dance floor. A slow song was playing and I smiled at him sheepishly. He simply placed his arms around my waist while my hands found their way to his shoulder. I smiled up at him, glad that I went to the dance with him. If this guy couldn't get me over Logan, then nothing could.

I was about to thank him for coming to the dance with me when something caught my attention. I looked over Owen's shoulder and saw that my suspensions were confirmed: Logan and Erin were dancing together.

My heart broke at the sight of it, my feelings for Logan resurfaced. I stood still, terrified of my feelings for him. He was just one of my best friends, nothing more. I kept reminding myself. But it didn't work. I still like him and I knew it.

I looked at Owen and realized that I made the wrong decision of going to the dance with Owen. Who I wanted to be at the dance was Logan and he already had a girlfriend. That thought alone broke me. I looked up at Owen again with tears in my eyes and whispered softly, ''Sorry. I can't do this.''

I ran out of the gym as fast as I could, trying to keep the tears from flowing out of my eyes. I could barely see anything out of my blurred vision but I could make out Lindy, Delia, Garrett and even Logan looking at me, concerned.

I keep running until I was outside the school and on the steps. I sat down and looked around, making sure that no one could see me then I started to cry. I cried for losing Logan first to Jenna then to Erin. I cried because I didn't tell him how if I felt about him and now he was with another girl. I continued crying for what felt like an hour when I heard the school doors behind me opened and closed.

I froze. I didn't want someone to see me in this state. I didn't anyone to see me vulnerable. I was the strong, confident one and I was not going to change that. I prayed that the person would leave. I needed to be alone at this moment. But no such luck because I heard footsteps coming towards me then the scraping of fabric against concrete as the person sat down on the steps next to me.

I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. I knew it was him. My best friend since the third grade. The guy who seen me at my best times and my worst. The friend I tell everything to except the fact I like him. I closed my eyes in shame, unable to look at him now.

I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and for a few seconds, bolts of electricity shot through my entire body, giving it a warm, tingly feeling. Then I coldly scooted away and turned my back. I couldn't let him see me like this. It was too embarrassing.

Not even Garrett seen me like this. Only my parents, Lindy, and Delia have seen me like this and that's the way I'm going to keep it.

A long uncomfortable silence surrounded us as we both looked around at anything except each other. I could feel the air around us becoming hotter, more intense, and more uncomfortable.

I willed him to say something, anything. Even one of his idiotic get rich fast plans that he works on all the time. That would at least make me laugh.

It must have worked because Logan cleared his throat loudly before turning to me. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around until I was face to face with him. I tried not to look him in his gorgeous blue eyes but he titled my chin up with his fingers until I was looking at him.

The simple gesture send shivers down my spine, butterflies to erupt in my stomach, and my insides twisting and turning. I hated how he could do that with a simple touch. Like he had a certain control over me that nobody else has. It made me feel like I was under a spell only he could cast.

''Jasmine, I know.'', Logan said gently. I stared at him in confusion. What was he talking about? What does he know. Then he repeated himself, more clear. ''I know you like me Jaz.''

I felt my entire body tensing as soon as his words came out. I wanted to get up and run as far away as I could get so I never have to see his reaction. But something kept me here. I couldn't move but more importantly, I didn't want to. I wanted to know what he thought. Even if he was disgusted, I was to curious to know. I waited him to say something, anything. I waited for him to say that I was just his best friend that he had a girlfriend he like very much. But none of that came. He just looked at her, a dreamy expression in his eyes, which confused me.

Then it happened.

''Did I tell you that you look amazing.'',he said in a low voice. I blushed at the comment, absently curling my hair around my finger. ''Thanks.'', I said, trying to hide the blush on my face. ''You look amazing.'', he said again, looking at me with shining bright eyes that he only looked at girls he like with. I stared at him confused. He has a girlfriend and he told me I looked amazing.

Then I heard myself saying, ''What about Erin?'' I winced as soon as those words left my mouth. The words gave my mouth a bitter taste like someone stuffed lemon juice down my throat. I looked at him and was surprised to find him shaking his head slowly and reaching to grab my hands.

He grabbed my hands, which send a shock throughout my body, then directed me to look at him. I did as told and found myself freezing as he came even closer to me, his eyes closing and his lips so close to mine. Then my brain took over and I shove him back gently with one hand.

He looked at me confused and I stared back. ''What about Erin? She's inside; she could come out any second and see us. Sorry Logan but as much as I want to kiss you, I can't because I don't believe in cheating. it's just wrong.'', I said quietly, not looking at him.

''Erin and I broke up. And you want to know why? It's because I like you. I always like you. I guess I just realize it now.'', he said, scratching the back of his neck.

I smiled at him, glad that he and Erin were not together. Then I realized something. The only people who knew about my secret crush on Logan was Lindy, Delia, and Garrett. I knew Lindy and Delia would never tell so that only left Garrett. I got up and was about to head inside to kill him when I felt a hand pulling me back down. It was Logan.

''Jasmine, I know what you're thinking. It wasn't Garrett that told me. Remember Delia's play and the person who played the tree? Well the person inside wasn't Garrett; it was me. I heard everything. I told Lindy and she told me to keep it a secret from you so I went along with it until now.''

I stared at him in shock. I felt my face burning with embarrassment. Even if he did like me, I still was embarrassed about the fact that I told him and I didn't even know it.

Then the unexpected happened. He leaned in and kissed me. He kissed me! I felt fireworks exploding everywhere in my body as I gently kissed him back.

After a few seconds, he broke the kiss, looking at me with a pleased grin. I just felt my face becoming as red as a fire truck as I looked back at him with the biggest smile of my life.

He grabbed my hand and led me back inside. Soon we were back in the gym and we headed to the dance floor.

A slow song was playing when we got there so I put my hands on his shoulders while he put his hands on my waist. We swayed back and forth, forgetting the world around us.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Delia and Brandon dancing together and Lindy and Garrett.

I was surprised about Lindy and Garrett. When did that happen?

But that could wait until later. The only thing that mattered was the fact Logan was mine and I was his. All that mattered was that I got my dream guy. All that mattered was that we were finally together.


End file.
